Lost in Manehattan
by The Samurai Prince
Summary: Spike, now out of college, moves in with his adoptive sister Twilight at Manehattan to start on his first book. While he stays there however, Twilight and her friends become quite attached to him... AU Humanized SpikexManeSix Harem (High T rating for now. Don't know if it'll be M-rated, but if it is, it'll be LOW.) [ON HOLD; REVISING THE PLOT AS OF NOW]
1. Arriving in Manehattan

**Okay…I know what you're thinking…an MLP story now, Prince? Really? Seriously? Come on, is this a joke?**

 **BUT BEFORE YOU JUDGE ME…I'm not using ponies or dragons as** **characters. THEY'RE ALL HUMAN IN THIS. I just thought that this type of concept would be interesting and since NO ONE IS DOING THIS, I decided to step up and do it. For it is my DUTY.**

… **But I do have to say, MLP:FiM is a cute show. I mean, I'm not a brony, but hey, I can admit that the whole concept and its characters are adorable, right? :P**

 **Anyways, here is an AU for you all! I hope to make it entertaining! It'll mostly be a slice-of-life, romantic, comedic little harem story that features a humanized Spike along with the Mane Six humanized as well. Tell me if it sounds any good or not! I'm kind of treading on foreign waters here, but I do know some certain things about the characters and whatnot. Tell me if I did a good job once you read this prologue/first chapter! :)**

 **And now, the disclaimer…**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, thankfully. I mean, do you know what that would do to my rep!? …Even though I'm writing a story about it…? …A-anyway, look, I don't own it. Lauren Faust does. And Hasbro too. I'm just making a silly story out of it, okay? XP**

* * *

 **Lost in Manehattan**

* * *

Manehattan.

A bustling, vibrant city full of enterprise and history. It's the most populated city in the country of Equestria, with eight million residents. Many high-end shops, restaurants, and attractions are home here, as well as big business corporations and media hubs. It's also the biggest financial center in the country.

And one certain young man, whose riding on a travel bus as of now, is heading towards this city on a Saturday.

In the bus, containing a few people, this particular young man sits in one of the seats, looking out the right side window of the bus, taking in all the sights of Manehattan. He's been in the city for a while, and he has to say, it was quite big. The boy had green, short hair, green eyes, and was quite handsome – cute even, if you want to go that far -, having somewhat of a boyish look to him, but still maintaining some maturity in his looks. He was wearing a big purple cotton jacket with a red long sleeved shirt underneath it, along with jeans and a pair of brown shoes.

His name is Spike, and today, he's looking for a fresh new start.

 _'Wow…this city is massive.'_ he thought in awe. 21-year-old Spike sat in his seat, an opened book on his lap as he placed his book mark in it, admiring the sights the city has to offer. _'I wonder how Twilight can live in a big place like this? …Heh…Twilight…it's going to be great to see her again.'_ he let out a smile.

Twilight Sparkle was Spike's older sister…well, actually, she was his ADOPTIVE older sister. Spike was adopted by her parents when he was just 6 at an orphanage in a town called Ponyville, and during that time, he lived in Ponyville with his new family for the rest of his school years. After being brought in to their home, he was now the youngest, next to Twilight(or Twi, as he likes to call her), who is the second oldest by four years, and her brother Shining Armor, who is the oldest by another four years. Spike's 'siblings' and 'parents', were all both kind people and treated their newest addition with love and care, especially his sister Twilight.

Shining Armor was like the big brother that Spike always wanted; always cracking jokes, playing football with him, as well as being a male role model for Spike to look up to. Twilight Sparkle however, was the one whom he looks up to the most. She was a great big sister; her being so intellectual even when Spike first met her, always loving to study and read books, and he would always learn a lot of stuff from her when he didn't know certain things. Spike himself was also intellectual, as he loved to read when he was young and always want to absorb knowledge whenever he can.

As to why he's here at Manehattan…well, simply put, he needed a place to stay after college. He attended a prestigious university known as Canterlot University in the historic city of Canterlot, and earned a degree in journalism. Problem was, he was not making good money from writing periodical articles, which won't be able to pay for his apartment rent. Besides, after writing for articles, he realized that his heart wasn't in it. So, he went to the next best thing…trying to write a book.

He has a plot in mind actually, but like all inspiring writers, he had to plan it all out. He's got something so far; a story about a mage woman and her dragon companion going on an adventure to bring harmony onto a war filled land.

All in all, he's staying over at Twilight's apartment so he doesn't have to worry about paying rent, and to get some inspiration for his book. She was nice enough to help out her adoptive brother in need and let him stay at her place with welcoming arms.

 _'I got to repay her somehow. It's really nice of her to let me stay at her place. She sounded really happy to let me stay when I asked her.'_ Spike thought with a bigger smile. _'I can always count on her…I wonder what she looks like now. Probably still beautiful…'_ Spike blinked. He shook his head, _'Come on Spike, don't think about her like that. She's your sister…well, technically speaking. But still, she's your sister!'_

The bus came up and inside the city's terminus, its drive slowly coming to a stop as it parked in a space.

 _'Well, here I am. Now I got to find Twi.'_ He closed his book and carried it as he got up from his seat, getting his laptop case off the luggage racks above him. He, along with the other passengers, got out one by one, and Spike exited out of the bus.

He looked around the terminal to try to spot his adoptive sister…until he found her.

Twilight was an easy person to spot. Her black – with a purple and hot-pink streak going down her fringe and at the back - straight hair, which went down to her lower back, was the most noticeable. Her attire fits for the spring weather, as she was wearing a purple long sleeved sweater, a black skirt that stops to her lower thighs, and black knee high boots. She was also wearing black rimmed glasses.

Once she saw Spike, she grinned brightly and said, "Spike! Over here!"

Spike grinned as well and rushed to her while rolling his baggage. Twilight came up to him as well and they gave each other a big hug.

Spike laughed happily, "Twilight! It's so great to see you!"

"Oooh, it's so great to see you as well!" Twilight cooed affectionately. She let go and studied him with her hands on his shoulders, "Let me see you for a moment," She looked him up and down, "Wow, you've gotten tall!"

Spike chuckled, a little self-conscious as he blushed, "Yeah, but just a bit." He had grown an inch higher than her, making him 5'8"

"Well, it still shows!" Twilight giggled. She stared at him for a second, and gave him another hug, making it tighter and lasting a little longer.

Although they were brother and sister per-say, it doesn't change the fact that they weren't really related, as he does get a little uncomfortable with the closeness of her hugs, with her round C-cup breasts were pushed against his chest, which made him flushed a bit more and his heartbeat going faster by quite a bit. Not to say that he doesn't enjoy them, it's just case in point, they were technically brother and sister.

After a while, Twilight's hug became a little too long, which started to make him feel shy, "Aw come on, Twi, people could be staring."

"Oh let them look." Twilight let go and looked at him with happiness in her eyes, "I'm just glad I get to see my little quote unquote 'brother'."

"Heh, well it's good seeing you too, quote unquote big 'sis'." Spike joked good-naturedly.

Twilight smiled warmly. She looked down at what Spike was holding in his in his left hand, "Oh, you're reading the book I sent you on your birthday!"

He looked down at it and glanced at her with a grin as he chuckled, "Yeah! It's great! I'm really enjoying it so far!"

"Oh great! When I saw that book, I instantly thought of you!" Twilight said with glee.

Spike chuckled again, "Well, I'll say it again; thanks for giving it to me, Twilight! The next one will come out in three months, right?"

"Yep! I actually can't wait for the next installment! There's so many rumors as to what might happen in the second book!"

"Hey, don't spoil! I haven't finished it yet!" Spike laughed as he warned.

"You haven't!? Oh, you need to! I won't spoil anything, but I will say that the end has a great cliffhanger!" Twilight said as they went to get more of his luggage out of the outside baggage holds. As soon as Spike got his stuff - and reassured Twilight that he can carry everything –, they went and put all of it in the trunk of her blue car. They soon drove off to her apartment complex building, all the while chatting away.

"Wow, this is so awesome!" Twilight said ecstatically as she was driving, "I can't believe we're going to be basically roommates now!"

Spike chuckled, "Well, I have you to thank! Thanks so much for letting me crash at your place for a while! You didn't really have to do that, you know?"

Twilight glanced at him with what looked like brief hurt, "Spike…of course I wanted to. Especially ever since your situation…" she faltered there.

Spike smiled warmly at her, "Thanks Twi. I'm glad to have a big sis like you."

Twilight blushed at the compliment, "Well, I'm glad to have a brother like you."

"What about Shining Armor?"

"Well, he's my older brother, and always calls me an egghead." She joked, "I mean, I know the things he does are out of love, and I love him too, but us? We just click, you know?"

Spike smirked in content at her, "Well, I feel honored you would say that about me."

Twilight giggled, driving her car to the side parking near an old 10-story apartment complex, "Here we are!"

They exited out of the car and got Spike's luggage out. Twilight offered to at least carry one of his things, but Spike assured her and let him carry the three loads of bags with him – a loaded duffle bag around his shoulder, the rolling suitcase in his right hand, and the laptop case in his left hand.

"Gosh Spike, you certainly can carry a lot of stuff!" Twilight asked, quite surprised at how he was carrying his baggage.

Spike chuckled, "Ah, this is nothing. I've been working out quite a bit."

Twilight let out a sly smirk, "Really? I thought I did saw some muscle underneath that jacket." She said playfully and reached to squeezed Spike's left clothed bicep. "Oooh, it seems you do!"

Spike's heartbeat went up as he flushed slightly, "Hey! Twi…come on…" he muttered shyly.

Twilight just giggled and patted his arm, "Sorry, sorry. Actually, it's a good thing you're so fit! Maybe I can let you help me move some stuff while you stay here."

"Oh gee, that would sound splendid." Spike deadpanned earning a cute laugh from Twilight.

"Okay, enough standing around, let's get to my place." She said as she walked up to the door, holding it for him. They went inside the complex and Spike looked around, liking the grand interior of the building.

"Wow, you got a beautiful lobby here! Are all apartment complexes here in Manehattan this nice?" Spike said as he looked around the place in fascination.

Twilight giggled at his awe, "Well, you should know. I've been here for four years, and just worked my way up."

"Heh, I'm certain the public library here is glad to have someone like you." Spike smiled at Twilight, which earns him a happy grin from her. "By the way, how is your job at the library going lately?"

"Oh, it's going great! I sometimes do daily readings for the kids!"

"Ah, cool!"

As soon as they went inside the elevator, Spike asked Twilight, "So what floor are you on?"

"The sixth floor, room 609!" she answered cheerfully.

The elevator went up to the sixth floor, and they exited out of it to go into the hallway to Twilight's apartment door.

"Here it is!" Twilight announces as she got her keys out, unlocking her door.

She opened it to reveal a medium sized living room with a kitchen to the left, along with a bathroom next to it. At the right of the living area, there was a small hallway that leads to two bedrooms. It was basically a nice looking apartment with beautiful features, like fine molding and wooden floors, along with nice views of the city.

"Wow, nice place Twi!" Spike complimented as he went inside.

"Thanks! I thought I would tidy the place up for you." Twilight said with smile at Spike. "Come on, I'll show you to your room!"

Spike followed Twilight to the hallway and to the right where his bedroom is, which consists of a single made up bed, a desk, and a TV on a large cabinet.

"Aww, Twi…you didn't have to do this." Spike said, genuinely touched.

"I wanted to." Twilight said as she turned to him with a warm smile. "It's the least I could do. You were always there for me whenever I needed help, so I'm just returning the favor."

Spike smiled as well in gratitude, "Well, I'd do anything for you Twilight."

Twilight smile turned warmer, "I know…" she then surprised Spike with a kiss on the cheek.

Spike froze at the contact and blushed tenfold, too stunned to speak.

Twilight noticed this and blinked as it dawned on what she had done. "Wha-hey, c-come on now! You know t-that was a sibling kiss!" she stuttered as she laughed awkwardly, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear as she felt embarrassed.

Spike shook his head to clear away his shock and stuttered, "U-uh, y-yeah! I-I mean, there's nothing wrong with that!"

"Y-yeah! I mean w-we give those out all t-the time when we were little!" Twilight said as she kept stuttering.

"Yeah! When we were little!"

"Yeah!"

They laughed a bit, albeit awkwardly. It died down and they were silent, Spike still blushing as he looked around the room to avoid gazing at Twilight and see her reaction, while Twilight looked down to hide her flushed face.

"So…thanks Twi." Spike said, finally looking at her with a sheepish smile.

Twilight glanced up at him with a sweet, but sheepish smile as well. "No prob."

She then turned to leave his room when she snapped her fingers and turned back to him to say, "Oh! Do you want to get something to eat for supper? I know this great place where they serve awesome sushi!"

Spike grinned, "That sounds great! What time do you want to go?"

"How about at six?"

"Sounds good to me!"

Twilight smiled once more. Before she left, she said, "Really Spike, it's great to have you here."

Spike's grin widened, "It's great to be here, Twi. Thank you so much again. You're the best."

Twilight giggled with a smile, "No problem Spike. Stay as long as you like."

She closed the door to his room as she left, which left Spike alone for a bit.

Spike let out a sigh, as he dropped his duffle bag and his suitcase onto the floor. He put his laptop case on his bed and took out his laptop to place it on the desk, which made him nod his head in satisfaction.

He then yawned tiredly. _'I'm kind of sleepy right now. The trip was long, so I might as well take a nap.'_ Content with that, he plopped down on his new bed.

* * *

Twilight went over to her couch and sat down. She felt really excited to have her little 'brother' here with her! She needed to release her excitement by reading something. Luckily there was a book for her on the coffee table that she began reading. She picked it up to read where she left off. Before she did, she thought about how Spike grew up to be a fine looking young man.

She giggled. _'Spike certainly looks handsome lately. He's always been cute when he was little, but now he's looks like a man…I definitely did feel some muscle on those arms.'_

…Twilight blinked. She shook her head away from those thoughts, _'Whoa Twilight! Don't go there. He may be adopted, but he's STILL technically your brother. Don't go thinking stuff like that. You're trying to help him out, so don't go thinking any weird thoughts about how cute he is…or how his voice sounds really deep now…or how he looked manly while he was carrying his luggage…'_

 _ **RIIIING!**_

Twilight jumped in her seat, and turned her attention to her cellphone that she left on her coffee table. 'Oh, wow…I forgot that I left it here!' She picked it up and looked at who was calling…

 _Rarity_

She smiled at the familiar name as she answered the phone, "Hello?"

 _"Twilight, darling! How are you?"_

Twilight chuckled at Rarity's formal speaking, "Oh, I'm doing fine Rarity! How are you?"

 _"Oh, doing just wonderful! I'm getting the final finishing touches on my dress and business here is going great today! Anyways, I'm calling to see if you came back from picking up your brother."_

"Yep! I just picked him up!"

 _"Oh splendid! I would love to meet him sometime soon! In fact, all of us girls should meet him! Maybe we could throw a welcoming party for him."_

"Oh, that would be great! I was going to treat him for some sushi around six, so how about we go to Pinkie's bakery after that for dessert and coffee? Do you think everyone will be there until then?"

 _"Oh I'm certain of it! Applejack, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash will most likely be done with their jobs until then. I'll call Pinkie Pie to set up a private party!"_

"Aw, thank you, Rarity! That's so generous of you!" Twilight said with a happy smile.

 _"Oh, anytime darling! Well, I need to get back to work. I'll see you soon! Ta-tah!"_

She giggled, "I'll see you as well Rarity! Bye!" She hung up her phone. She decided to tell Spike about this new development and got up from her seat to go to his room. Once she was there, she slowly opened the door to see Spike resting on his bed. Twilight smiled sweetly at her sleeping 'brother' and silently closed the door. She went back to the living room to sit down on the couch.

 _'Yep. It's really great to have my little brother here.'_ Twilight thought as she beamed. She then grabbed the book off the coffee table and began reading where she left off.

* * *

 **Stopping there. :P**

 **Well, there it is. My MLP AU human chaptered story. I don't know when I'll get back to this, and I'm sorry it's short, but I got tons of stories to do, so here's a little taste of what's to come. By the way, I don't know if I can do anything super M-rated, like sex and all of that. I kind of get uncomfortable doing that stuff, but I will do some sexy moments between Spike and the girls. In fact, I'll keep it a high T rating until then, and I'll change it when this story deserves a LOW M rating. Maybe you can all tell me what situations you like to see with Spike and the gals in! I certainly can think of some stuff, but maybe hearing it from you guys will give me some more inspiration! :D**

 **Well, I hope this has promise! Also, I need to ask, should I use more descriptions? I don't use it a lot of times(unless it really needs it), but I want to know if this style of writing is okay for you all to read, or if it needs more description. I want to make sure my writing isn't mediocre or anything. :(**

 **So yeah, tell me what you think! And if you're interested, go ahead and follow it if you want! :)**

 **Thank you for all so much reading! Keep on rocking everyone! See ya! ^_^**

 **(Also, would anyone be interested in being my beta? :O )**


	2. Meeting the Gang

"Man, that was some great sushi, Twi! You were right, the Gemstone Roll does have the right amount of crunch to it!" Spike said as they walked out of the restaurant.

Twilight beamed, "I knew you would like it!"

Spike chuckled, "Yeah, it's delicious! Thanks Twilight!"

"No prob!" She said as they walked on the sidewalk. When they were about to go eat, she decided not to tell him about the party that was being thrown for him, wanting to keep it as a surprise. Speaking of which… "Hey, want some desert and coffee? I know a great bakery that's open till 8PM just three blocks from here!"

"Really? Okay, cool! Let's go then!" Spike said with a smile.

They walked three blocks, enjoying the sights and sounds of the city, eventually reaching a bakery marked 'Sugar Cube Corner'.

"Here it is!" Twilight said, confirming this was the one.

Spike noticed that the window blinds were closed in the bakery and read a sign on the door that said 'Closed for private party'. "Um…Twi? It's said here that it's closed." he said in confusion.

Twilight smirked, "I think we can still go inside." She opened the door – ringing a bell - and went inside, making Spike feel a little unsure if he wanted to interrupt whatever was going on in the bakery. Either way he followed Twilight in the bakery to find…

" _SURPRIIIIIIISE_ ~!" exclaimed a happy voice.

"Oof!" Spike grunted, blinking as he felt a presence on his chest. He looked down to see a puff of pink hair, which belonged to a short woman of 5'3" wearing an apron, a short sleeved yellow shirt, skinny jeans, and ballet shoes. Her head was on his chest as her arms were around his body, hugging him tightly. He could feel the pressure constricted him by the hug.

 _'Ack! Dang, this girl is strong for someone short!'_

"Pinkie, do you _always_ do that, even to strangers?" Twilight rolled her eyes with a smirk.

The girl known as Pinkie let go and giggled, "Aww, but then I can't make them feel special if I don't!"

Spike, recovering from the bone-crushing hug, looked at the girl who just glomped him.

Spike blinked again and stared at the cheery individual.

This Pinkie woman was, again, short, but had a curvy pear shape physique, and was pretty filled in the legs and hips department, making the latter stand out as they jutted out, along with her thin waist. Her chest was also jutting out a little through the apron, making her size probably the same as Twilight, a nice full grown C-cup. But her face most of all was so cute, with her eyes a vibrant baby-blue, and an ever cheery smile present, which was infectious that Spike couldn't help but smile himself.

Deciding to be the first to say something, Spike started, "Um, hi! I'm guessing you must be Pinkie?"

Pinkie giggled once more, "Yep! And you must be Spike!"

"Huh? Um…y-yes? How did you know?" Spike said in surprise.

"Well, some people say that I'm psychic, but that's when something bad happens – oh, but nothing too bad mind! Just you know, the occasional slipping on a banana peel or something like that -, but I guess I _could_ be _REALLY_ psychic! One time, when I met my sister's fiancé, I asked him if his name was -"

"I told her your name, Spike." Twilight interjected with a sheepish smile.

"Heeey, come on Twi! I was getting there!" Pinkie pouted.

Twilight chuckled, "Sorry, Pinkie."

"Wait, you told your friend Pinkie here that I was coming to this bakery?" Spike asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Actually, Darling, I told her you were coming when Twilight told me that you were in town." Said a feminine refined voice.

Spike turned his attention to glance…

…at one stunning looking woman.

Spike's eyes widened tenfold.

Walking towards them in high heels was an absolutely gorgeous woman, with flowing long purple hair that was styled and curled to give it a bouncy look. One wave of hair was tossed to the right side of her beautiful face, which consisted of long delicate eyelashes, a little bit of light blue eyeshadow, lipstick on her full lips, and was wearing red designer glasses behind her dark blue eyes. Her attire was a short white designer coat, with designer skinny jeans that REALLY hugged her hips, which Spike also noticed from looking at her figure that she was quite curvaceous as well, while lastly, her footwear consists of purple high heels.

While Pinkie was short and a thick at the waist down, this woman was a little tall - she could be Twilight's height without the high heels – and had some toned thickness in her legs, which her jeans hugged her legs and thighs quite nicely. Again, her hips certainly showed that she might have an hourglass figure.

All in all, Spike had never seen anyone so beautiful…

…Well, that wasn't true. He encountered plenty of pretty and beautiful girls while he was in college. And not to sound cheesy or weird, but Twilight was beautiful as well. Heck, even the woman he met now named Pinkie was beautiful.

But this woman right here… had smitten him.

"U-Uh…u-um," Spike said dumbly, a blush on his face.

"Hello there! You must be this marvelous Spike I've heard so much about from Twilight! My name is Rarity!" she smiled and extended her arm out to shake his hand.

For a second, he snapped out of his trance and noticed that her hand was in front of him to be shaken, "Oh! Um, h-hello! U-Uh…T-Twilight told you about me?" he asked as he took her hand to shake. _'Wow, her hand feels so soft…'_

Rarity giggled, "Indeed she has! Is it true that you want to become a novelist?"

"U-Um, y-yes!" Spike stuttered, wishing he didn't let her hand go, but had to at some point. "U-Um, I, uh, am trying to a write fantasy novel!"

Twilight, sensing that her 'brother' was enamored by the beautiful fashionista, rolled her eyes with a smirk. She decided to step in to save his tail before he embarrassed himself any further, "Rarity and I thought we would plan a party for you. In me and my friends' opinions, Pinkie has the best baked goods in the city. Speaking of my friends, they're coming by here any moment now to welcome you!"

Spike turned to Twilight and blinked in astonishment, "Really? Wow, Twi, you really didn't have to do this."

Twilight smiled cutely, "Are you kidding? I wanted the whole gang to meet my little bro!"

From behind Spike and Twilight, the bell above the door rung as it opened, and a quiet voice spoke out, "Sorry I'm late, I was… oh dear. I really _am_ late, aren't I?"

Spike turned to the soft voice to meet another beautiful woman…

He once again blinked.

The woman in front of him was also short, but not as short as Pinkie. In fact, she was around two inches taller, making her 5'5". Her attire was of a yellow turtleneck sweater, with some light brown form fitting khaki jeans, and her footwear consisted of strapped sandals.

This woman definitely looked gorgeous in her own right, her figure was also shaped like an hourglass, and her long light pink hair flowed like a curtain, giving off a natural bounce to it. Her hair at the front framed her face beautifully as part of it was covering her left eye.

However, the noticeable thing about this woman was her very impressive… chest.

Her bust certainly was big and full, much to the point that they could almost be a DD cup, and the turtleneck she was wearing certainly made them fuller.

"Uh… hi." Spike says, trying hard not to look at her boobs that were jutting out of the sweater.

The pretty woman looked at the green haired male with her beautiful aqua eyes, "Oh! H-Hello. I-I'm sorry if I'm late. You must be Spike, right?" she says a little bashfully.

"Um…yes."

"Oh! W-well then, I should introduce myself then. Um, sorry, I guess I should've said that first… m-my name is Fluttershy." The woman known as Fluttershy said, blushing from embarrassment.

"Oh, well…" Spike chuckled with a smile, "Hello Fluttershy!"

This made her blush even more.

' _Aww… this Fluttershy gal is_ too _adorable.'_ Spike thought.

"Hey Fluttershy!" Twilight said, appearing beside Spike, "Don't worry about being late. We know you need to tend to the animals. Besides, Applejack and Rainbow haven't arrived yet, so you're actually pretty early."

"Oh, well, t-that's good. W-Well, not good for Applejack and Rainbow. N-Not that I'm blaming them that they're late, b-but…oh dear." She stuttered, deciding to not say anything else.

"Oh darling, we know what you're trying to say, you don't have to explain it." Rarity reassured her with a smile.

"Oh…o-okay…" Fluttershy felt relief for that, but her face was still red.

"Well, we got four down, including me, and two more to go!" Pinkie said happily, "I'll go prepare the treats and get them out! Ex- _cuuuuse_ _me_ ~!" she sang as she turned around to head to the kitchen to fetch the confections, all the while her jeans emphasizing her very full round rear. It didn't help as she skipped over to the kitchen, making her butt jiggle just a bit in her jeans.

Spike looked on in wide eyed interest at the retreating figure. Realizing for a second that he was staring, he turned his attention back the light pink haired, top heavy woman, trying to not make himself look like a weirdo, "So, um…you care for animals?"

Fluttershy started, "Oh, um, yes! I own a pet shop at the corner of Everfree and Libman. I, um, take care and shelter animals."

"Aww, that's nice." Spike smiled.

"Oh, well, t-thank you. I just couldn't let those poor little cats and dogs to be out on the street searching for food and trying to live in those conditions. Oh dear, just thinking about it makes me worry for the poor little things." Fluttershy said in heartfelt concern.

"Well that's very admirable of you to rescue animals out in the streets of this big city." Spike praised her.

Fluttershy blinked, and blushed tenfold as she looked bashful, "W-W-Well, um…t-t-thank you S-Spike for the kind w-words."

Spike chuckled warmly.

The bell above the door rang once more, "Ah, well shoot! Looks like I'm late for tha welcomin' party!" said a feminine southern drawl.

Spike turned his head at the entrance to see yet another beautiful woman…

This woman looked to be a little taller, around 5'10" to be exact. Even though she was on the tall side, she certainly had a curvaceous figure, as it showed through her attire, which consisted a pair of light denim jeans, a white shirt (which her bust was quite big as well, probably being a D-cup) with a red and black plaid jacket over it, and cowgirl boots for footwear. Her cheeks were sprinkled with freckles that has that cute tomboyish look to her facial features, while her eyes shone a pretty green. Her hair was blonde and long, but she put it in a unique ponytail that actually made it look like an actual pony's tail. To complete her look, she has a brown Stenson hat resting on her head.

Her figure however, although curvy, look quite… toned. He could tell from the sleeves of her long jacket that her arms had a little feminine muscle on them. Her attractive legs look toned and thick with muscle as well, looking like they filled in her jeans quite nicely. Spike noticed as he couldn't help but take a brief glance at her legs.

' _Wow…thunder thighs.'_ Spike quickly looked up from the blonde cowgirl-looking woman's legs and up to her face, making sure he contains his blush. "Uh…hi."

The cowgirl looked at Spike with a smile, "Well, howdy! You must be this Spike feller I've heard so much about!" she stuck out her hand in greeting, "Name's Applejack!"

Spike blinked. So far, these friends of Twilight have been attractive women. Not that he's complaining or anything, but does she have any male friends at all that he could hang out with?

"Uh…yes I am." Spike answered as he shook her hand, which was soft with callouses, probably from doing hard work. She shook his hand rather hard, so he tried to return it with much force. "Nice to meet you Applejack." He said with a smile.

Applejack chuckled cutely, "Likewise." She released his hand, "Boy howdy! That was a good hand shake thar, partner! Do you do a little liftin'?"

Spike blushed a tad bit, "Well, I kind of do. I work out in the gym back at Canterlot."

"Ah, I see! Well, you do look like you can lift yourself some crates of apples there with them arms!" she winked at him.

Spike blushed bashfully, "Um… t-thank you."

Twilight giggled at the scene that was playing out, "Well, only one remains." she reminds everyone

Applejack rolled her eyes, "Leave it to Rainbow Dash to make a dramatic entrance."

"Oh, I hope she can make it. I bet being a traffic cop is certainly exhausting." Fluttershy said in concern.

"I don't know how a woman like her can do it, honestly." Rarity commented.

As if on cue, another cute looking woman with long fierce rainbow hair(which she kept in a ponytail) and deep magenta eyes came into the bakery, looking exhausted.

"UGH! Sorry if I'm late! I had to get dressed and feed Tank before I got here, and you know how the little guy gets!" the woman says.

The rainbow haired girl was dressed in a simple black jacket with a white shirt under it, along with some black sweatpants with white stripes on each side of the legs, and purple tennis shoes. Her height looked to be an inch taller than Spike, 5'9" to exact, and she had a lean physique, although she did have some nice hips protruding through her sweatpants. She also seems to be a little small-chested, as she has noticeable small mounds on her chest through the white t-shirt.

The woman then noticed Spike and said with a smile, "Hey! You must be the man of the hour! Spike, isn't it? What's up? The name's Rainbow Dash!" she stuck out her hand for a shake.

Spike smiled, "Yep! Nice to meet you, Rainbow!" he said as he shook her hand.

"You too!" she smirked teasingly, "You know, Twilight didn't mention you were cute."

Spike started and blushed, "W-What?"

"Rainbow!" Twilight scolded at Rainbow in shock.

"Well I gotta admit, he is a mighty cute feller!" Applejack smirked as well.

Twilight turned to Applejack in shock as well, her mouth hanging open. Applejack shrugged, "Hey, I call em like I see em."

"Oh stop it you two!" Rarity scolded them, coming up beside Spike, "You're embarrassing him!" She laid a hand on his shoulder and gave him a sweet smile. "Why don't we get this little get-together started? Come, sit down darling." She gestured a seat near a table.

"U-Um, okay." Spike replied, still blushing as he took a seat.

Soon, Pinkie came in with some sweets on a roller tray. "Al-righty! Here are the treats! The man of the hour gets one _first_ ~!" she sang. She rolled them beside Spike, letting him observe the confections. They were all little cupcakes, eclairs and cookies, each with different colorful icing and different fillings for the eclairs. The freshly baked aroma was making Spike's mouth water at the tasty looking goodies, tempting him to grab one at the moment.

"Wait, so…I get first dibs?" Spike asked.

Pinkie giggled, "Of course, silly! You're the special guest!"

"Wow…okay then." And with that, Spike picked up a decorative cookie and took a bite of it, pausing as he savored the cookie. He swallowed and said, " _Wow_ … that is _good_."

Pinkie giggled again, "Well, I'm just so glad it is! And I just made hot cocoa if you want some with it!"

"Hey, now that sounds great!" Spike happily obliged.

Pinkie beamed, "Super! Does anyone else want any?"

"I'll get me some of that!" Rainbow exclaims excitedly.

"Sure thing!" said Applejack with a smile.

"That would be nice." Fluttershy shyly said.

"Oh that would be marvelous!" Rarity says in a chipper tone.

Twilight decided to let Rainbow's and Applejack's comment slide and says with a smile, "That would be great!"

* * *

An hour passed, and Twilight and her friends were still chatting with Spike. Spike himself was getting to really know Twilights friends, as they had a distinct personality to each of them. Rarity and Fluttershy were certainly lady-like, whereas Applejack and Rainbow Dash were tomboyish, and Pinkie Pie was just full of positive energy. They all enjoyed their hot cocoa when Twilight brought about his college days in Canterlot.

"Wow, it must be nice over there at Canterlot. I never been there, but I heard that it's full of history." Fluttershy says as she gingerly sips her cocoa.

"Yeah, that's where the eggheads go, right?" Rainbow asked curiously.

"Rainbow!" Twilight scolded.

"Hey, I'm not judging!" Rainbow stated.

Spike chuckled however, "It's okay, Twi! Figuratively speaking, yeah, that's where the smart people go to. I got a degree in journalism, though. I've been doing periodical articles for a while, until I decided to write a book."

"Periodical articles? Wow, I don't know how you can sit down and write those things! I bet they're really _boooo_ - _ring_!" Pinkie emphasized.

"Yeah, which is why I quit doing them. I even already have a plot and world layout that I have in mind for my book series." Spike said as he sipped his cocoa.

"Oh do tell! What's it about?" Rarity asked, truly interested.

Spike blushed at the woman's curiosity, "Well, it's about a female mage befriending a human-ish dragon male, who's actually a young prince that's escaping his kingdom because of its tyranny. They're trying to fight and oppose the dragon kingdom's reign across their world, all the while facing obstacles."

"Oh cool! So it's like an adventure?" Rainbow asks with a smile.

"Yeah, pretty much." Spike nods with smile as well.

"Hmm. Sounds pretty good already! You got you some good buildin' blocks for a potential story, Spike!" Applejack praised.

"Yeah!" Pinkie excitedly, "I agree with Applejack, this sounds super good already! I would buy this bad boy in a heartbeat!"

Spike blushed at the compliment, "Well, it's still in development."

"Oh, well, um, in that case, can I, um, can I ask something that's related to your story then, Spike?" Fluttershy asked timidly.

"Sure!" Spike said, feeling elated to know that people were interested in his story idea.

"Well, um, this mage woman and the dragon prince… will they be a couple?" Fluttershy asks, blushing as she said it.

"Well, I am trying to put in some forbidden romance in there as well." Spike answers with smirk.

"Ooooh! Forbidden romance?! That sounds absolutely marvelous!" Rarity said with such interest.

Twilight smiled at her friend's praise for her adoptive brother, "Yep, Spike was quite the writer back in his school days! He was ahead of all the kids in his essays and in his written responses. He even writes great Daring Doo fanfiction."

"Daring Doo fanfiction!?" Rainbow exclaimed with a happy grin. "You like Daring Doo!?"

Spike blinked, "Well, um, yeah. It's a classic book series. Do you like it?"

"Like it!? I don't just like it; I _love_ it! I'm a Daring Doo fanatic! She's like my fictional role model! I have all the volumes, movies, comic specials, even the merchandise!"

"Even the merchandise?" Spike asked in interest.

"You better believe it!" Rainbow Dash fished in her sweatpants pocket to get out a keychain with the character Daring Doo on it, "Check it! A little Daring bling!"

Spike chuckled, "Wow, cool! Well in that case, which one was your favorite book?"

"Well, I thought all of them are great! But I guess the first one always has a special place in my heart, since it's the origin story." Rainbow smirked. "So, you write fanfiction of Daring Doo?"

"Well, yeah, when I was younger." Spike answered, blushing a tad bit.

Twilight smirked, "He writes them on the Daring Doo fanfiction site, Daring Fiction."

"Aw come on Twi, don't embarrass me." Spike said with an even redder timid blush.

Rarity giggled, "Oh don't be embarrassed, darling! I think it's a great hobby for you to test out your writing skills!"

Spike couldn't stop the blush on his face from getting even more red. "Well, it was fun writing them…"

"Hmm, I've been to that site! What's your penname?" Rainbow asks in curiosity.

Spike smiled bashfully, "It's TheDrake5."

"What!?" Rainbow exclaimed, startling him and the girls (Fluttershy 'eeped!'). "You're _that_ author!? Dude, are you pulling my leg?"

Spike blinked, "Um… no, I'm really him."

Rainbow stared at him in awe. "…You make the best Daring Doo fanfictions out there."

"Uh…w-well, I-I just try to make it sound nice. I'm certain they're others out there that are good writers." Spike said, feeling shy at the admiration.

"Are you _serious_!? You're one of the top great Daring Doo fanfic authors on the site!" Rainbow said in excitement.

"Golly Rainbow, it sounds like you just met a celebrity." Applejack said with a chuckle.

"He might as well be!" Rainbow says with her eyes sparkling with delight at Spike, "If you can make those Daring Doo fanfics outstanding, then I have no doubt in my mind you can make a great story out of what you're writing!"

Spike was beyond red right now. "Uh, w-well, uh… t-thanks." He said timorously, but flattered all at the same time.

Pinkie giggled, "It looks like you have a fan now, Spike! Of course, I'm interested in it too! I like fantasy stuff!" her expression then turned super serious, "It will have a happy ending, right?"

"Oh dear, I hope it does." Fluttershy says, "I really wouldn't like a sad ending. I mean, if it has a reason behind it, then okay, but…well, if you really want to include one, then I won't stop you. I'm sure it'll be great though."

Spike smiled, "Don't worry, it'll have a happy ending."

"Oh, well, that's good…" Fluttershy said, letting out a brief sigh of relief.

"Hmm…okay. I'll take your word for it!" Pinkie said with a happy smile.

The young man chuckled, "Believe me, I don't like sad endings all that much either. I plan to make the ending of my book series a traditional good feeling ending."

"Well, I'm sold!" Applejack says, "I do like me a good feeling read!"

"Oh yes! I think the dynamic between the mage woman and the dragon prince would be absolutely engaging!" Rarity said dreamily.

"Hey, if he can make those great Daring Doo fanfics, then I'm certain it'll be epic!" Rainbow praised.

"Actually, what will you call your book series, Spike?" Twilight asks him with a smile.

Spike put a hand on his chin, "Hmm…I've been thinking of calling it Dragon's Code, because the dragons have a code to helping those who are in need. They usually give to their race, but the dragon prince gives the code to the mage woman."

"Oh, I definitely smell a potential romance!" Rarity squealed.

As they continued to talk more about Spike's story, Twilight just sat there next to Spike and gazed at him with a happy smile. It certainly was a great idea that he met her good friends and that they held a great interest in her adoptive brother's book idea. It looked as it gave him more confidence, and that's what Twilight wanted Spike to feel; confident.

* * *

As soon the get-together was over, they all exited the bakery. The time was 9:40 PM, so they had been there for a while. What Spike noticed was that they were walking in a group. It made him pretty curious.

"Hey, um… aren't you all going home?" he asked the Twilight's friends.

Pinkie giggled, "We are, silly!"

"Oh! Uh-heh, actually Spike, I forgot to tell you. All of us live in the same apartment complex." Twilight said sheepishly.

Spike's eyes widened in surprise, "Really?"

"Not only that, but we live on the same floor!" Rainbow added.

"Wha!? Really?" Spike said in shock.

"Yeah! Looks like we'll be neighbors now!" Applejack smirked teasingly.

"That, um…won't be a problem, will it?" Fluttershy asks in question.

"Oh, no, it's just…well, talk about being close to each other!" Spike chuckled.

Rarity giggled, "The circumstances are pretty funny! I was actually the first one living on the sixth floor of our apartment complex during the time, but then came Fluttershy and Pinkie, as well as Rainbow and Applejack in pairs! And of course lastly, in came Twilight!"

"Yep! Fluttershy and I are roommates, and Rainbow and Applejack too!" Pinkie informed with a grin.

"Yep! We all became a tight-knit bunch ever since!" Applejack said.

"Wow… well, I guess that means I'll see you all often then!" Spike said with a smile.

"You better believe it!" Rainbow smiled.

As soon as they reached to the apartment complex building and gone up the elevator to their floor(which Spike felt a little uncomfortable being in close quarters with the girls), they all said their farewells and entered their apartment rooms.

As soon as Spike let Twilight in and closed the door, he said, "I got to say, you have some cool friends there, Twi."

Twilight smiled at the compliment, "Thanks! I really am glad to have friends like them. They do make for enjoyable company in the big city."

"Well, hey, you got me as a roommate now, too! You'll be twice as not alone now." Spike said with a cheerful smile.

Twilight smiled gratefully at him. "That I will!"

Spike chuckled.

Twilight's mouth then formed a smirk as she took off her jacket, "Speaking of my friends, you certainly were comfortable with them."

"Well, yeah, like I said, they were pretty cool-" Spike blinked for a moment, "Wait… what do you mean?"

She put the jacket on her couch, smirk still on her face, "Oh come on now, I saw you checking them out, especially Rarity."

Spike blushed, "W-Well, um, uh-"

Twilight giggled, "Don't worry about it. Although, you do need to control your body temperature better."

Spike blushed even further. "Well… they are really pretty, especially Rarity."

Twilight rolled her eyes, "Just don't get any ideas."

"Hey, come on Twi, I'm not like that. I've been raised better."

Twilight chuckled, "I know. But you're still a guy, and I can remember a time you had those magazines under your bed-"

"They were Shining Armor's!" Spike defended himself with a frown.

Twilight snickered, "Well, my big dumb brother shouldn't have given you those."

Spike flushed once more, "Hey, I'm a gentleman through and through. I treat you well too, you know."

Now Twilight blushed a little bit, "Yeah, you do treat me well." She smiled sweetly, "And I couldn't have a better gentleman of a brother either way."

Spike smiled as well, "Aw, thanks. I'm glad to hear that, Twi."

Twilight beamed. "No problem." She then said, "Hey, do you want to stay up later and play some Scrabble like old times?"

Spike chuckled, "Well, given all the sugar I've consumed, I might be tired a little bit, so I'm thinking of heading to bed. Maybe another time."

"Aww, okay." Twilight pouted.

He laughed, "Don't worry, we'll play Scrabble sometime later this week." Spike then had a contented smile, "This was fun, Twi. I appreciate you letting me meet your friends."

She smiled back at him, "Absolutely."

Then Spike went up to Twilight and gave her a hug. She blushed a tad, but she returned it nonetheless with a kind smile.

But then, Spike pulled back and pecked a kiss on Twilight's cheek, "Thanks again, Twi."

Twilight's face was now red as she blinked, "Uh… n-no prob!"

Spike blinked as well, but then smiled. _'Heh-heh, she's so cute when she's flustered.'_ "Well, good night!" he then let her go and went to his room.

"N-night!" Twilight stuttered.

Twilight was alone in her living area…

Twilight gulped… she then shook her head. _'Oh stop it! That meant nothing! It was a sibling kiss, nothing more! You got to remember that he's technically your BROTHER. Adoptive, yes, but he's still your brother!'_

More silence on her part…

She sat on the couch with a sigh. _'Maybe a little reading will settle my thoughts.'_

She got the same book off the coffee table and began reading once more… until she paused and said, "I still don't regret having him here at all though." She said to herself with a happy smile. She then went back to reading…

* * *

 **Well, I hope this all sounds really good! I really am truly sorry for the long wait! I was just busy with other projects that I was currently writing. But here it is! I hope it doesn't sound rushed, I was trying to get this done really quickly so people won't wonder what's taking so long. I also have a FiM account(I can't believe I just said that.) as well, and I have great feedback on there as well, so that was my motivation on getting this done. ;D**

 **But yeah, I got nothing else to say! Tell me what you think of it so far with a review, or follow and fave it! :D**

 **Keep rocking everyone! :)**

 **(Also, special thanks to my beta, maby51 on FiMFiction. :D )**

 **-TSP**


	3. Flirting in the Halls

**[EDIT: 1/7/2017]**

* * *

It was seven o'clock in the morning at the "Palace Arms" apartment complex.

Spike got up from the smell of eggs and bacon cooking, as he drowsily made his way to the kitchen, wearing black sweatpants and tight purple shirt, showing some of his lean muscle. As soon as he did, he saw Twilight scrounging up breakfast.

She was wearing her sleepwear, which consists of purple sweatpants that has pink stars on each side of her hips, and a white sleeveless tank top. Her hair was tied up into a purple and pink knot as she was getting her hair under-control while she cooked. Her back was facing Spike in the kitchen as he entered the studio apartment.

Spike smiled. _"_ Hey Twi, what's for breakfast?"

Twilight started as she turned around. It seems she wasn't wearing her glasses, "Oh! Spike, good morning! Sorry, I wasn't expecting you to wake up."

Spike chuckled, "Well, I smelled you cooking. My bedroom wasn't that far away."

Twilight chuckled as well, "Right... Well! You're just in time! I made you some breakfast! Eggs and bacon! I hope you like it."

"I'm certain I will! But you didn't have to do this, Twi."

"Oh come on, you're family! And I can cook, if that's what you're thinking." Twilight said as she turned back to the stove to cook.

"Oh no, I know that you can...well, when it comes to eggs and bacon." Spike teased.

Twilight rolled her eyes, "Well, I guess I'm lucky to have you as a cook around here. Next to Mom, you're great with food."

"Hey, Mom taught me. And maybe I can help you with cooking if you want." Spike smirked.

She turned her head slightly to give him a smile, "That would be nice. I'm kind of getting tired of eating the same old granola bars for breakfast and eating TV dinners."

Spike chuckled and asked, "So what time did you get up?"

"Oh just about thirty minutes ago! And just to let you know, I don't have work today since it's a Sunday, so we have the place to ourselves." Twilight said with a smile.

"Awesome! Maybe we can play Scrabble during the day!" Spike said with a grin.

Twilight beamed, "Absolutely! Oh! Spike, could you get the paper outside of our place? I want to make your breakfast just right."

Spike chuckled, "Sure thing, Twi. Make my bacon extra crispy!"

"I will!"

Spike head towards the front door, opened it, and saw the newspaper in front of it. He bend over to get it...

...until the sound of another door opened.

He looked up with the paper in his hand to see the door across the other side to the hall to his left opened, which out came a barefooted Rainbow.

Her long hair was messy, but it framed her cute face quite well, giving her a very adorable ruffled look. She looked kind of tired to be honest. She was also wearing a gray sleeveless tank top, exposing her toned arms, and some light blue pajama short-shorts.

But one thing that he noticed right then and there, were her _sexy_ athletically thick looking legs.

Spike's eyes widened at the impressive display. Those sweatpants from last night definitely hid them _well._ They weren't just as thick as Applejack's, but they were still _fine_ looking. And her legs seem to fill in those short-shorts quite well.

Rainbow bent over to get the paper as well, until her peripheral vision caught Spike. The sleep in her eyes were gone, which were replaced with a pleasant mirth as she turned her head to him and smiled, "Oh hey Spike! Just woke up too?"

Spike snapped out of his trance and said, "Um, y-yeah. G-good morning Rainbow."

"Morning!" Rainbow greeted with a now cheekier version of her smile, "Wow, in addition to being cute, you also got a nice build there, Spike."

Spike blinked perplexedly at the compliment. "Uh...w-wha-um...thank you?"

Rainbow now smirked playfully, "Let me come over there for a second." she walked over to him, her curvy, well formed hips swaying.

 _'Dayum...'_

She then stopped in front of him and went to feel the muscle on his arm, which he emitted an 'eep!'. Rainbow chuckled, "Hmm...not bad. Do you work out?"

"Um...at-at times, yes." Spike said nervously. _'Am I being hit on?'_

To be fair, he has been hit on by other girls while he was in and after he graduated Canterlot, but at that time he wasn't into the dating scene. He was a very handsome guy, and he was flattered that girls would be interested in him, but he just felt like he wasn't really ready to be with any type of girl at the moment. He doesn't know why, maybe he's just too shy to flirt and date. Besides, after graduating, he doesn't know if girls would date someone who writes periodical articles.

But this situation however, surprised him. This was an older woman by perhaps four years probably putting the moves on him...maybe.

Plus, this woman was _fine_.

Rainbow smirked slyly, "Well hey, maybe you can come to the gym just a few blocks to the right of Cloudton with me. I'm a trainer part time around Friday afternoon. What do ya say? I can train you to look even more like a stud."

"Are you hitting on me?" Spike said abruptly yet anxiously, an octave high. His eyes widened at what came out of his mouth, a blush creeping up onto his cheeks.

 _'...Oh crap.'_

Well, _great_. Almost a day into Manehattan, and Spike made a fool of himself in front of one of Twilight's attractive friends. Seriously, what's wrong with him? She was probably just trying to be nice, and now he made it awkward. Way to start the day...

Maybe this is why he doesn't date in general...

Rainbow rightfully blinked at him in surprise...but amazingly enough, she smirked at him, and said in a teasing way, "I'll let _you_ decide on that."

 _'...Huh?'_

His expression must have said it, cause she snickered.

"I do, however, would like to get to know one of the _great_ Daring Doo writers out there on Daring Fiction." She said with her hands on her sexy hips as she tilted her head to the right, giving him a half-lidded look, completed with a smirk.

"U-uh...o...okay?" Spike said, not really comprehending what's happening. He was still shocked that she basically admitted that she was flirting with him...right?

...Oh man, he doesn't know anymore.

"Great!" Rainbow said gleefully, clasping her hands and giving a little excited hop as she stand on one leg, bending the other inward like she got something she wanted. "Can't wait! I mean, guess I have to since we have to wait Friday for me to train ya, but still, we'll have a little one-on-one time! I love to talk about how you think up those plots for your DD fanfiction and other Daring Doo stuff!"

"Um...uh-yeah! S-sure!" Spike said, trying to get out of the daze that was his shock.

"Awesome!" Rainbow said with a happy smile.

"Rainbow, where are ya!? Did you lost yerself in the halls again? I made the breakfast, so get yer fat butt over here!" Applejack's Southern drawl exclaimed in their apartment.

Rainbow pouted intensely at her roommate's jab. She turned her head to the door and called out, "Who you calling 'fat butt'!?"

"You, apparently!"

Rainbow groaned, but she then turned to Spike, and gave him a sly smile, "Well, got to go! Doing traffic duty today as you may know! See ya, Spike!" she then gave him a wink and turned around...

Spike's eyes widened tenfold, mouth almost dropping.

 _'HOOOOLY...!'_

...Let's just say, that Applejack was right about the 'fat butt' part...and that the back of her blue short-shorts were surely containing _**dat ass**_ _._

Actually, it wasn't fat at all. It was just... _beautifully_ round and quite _big_ in size. While Pinkie's rear was quite bouncy, Rainbow's was _sexily_ _ **fit and**_ _ **toned**_ , just like her _gorgeous_ _legs_.

But seriously, how the HECK did he MISS THAT!?

Those sweatpants _really_ hid them _well_...

Now, to be fair, like many other honest straight man, he likes _any_ type of the female anatomy. Legs, boobs, butt, and a cute face that's for sure. He can _admit_ that, but he doesn't want to sound like a perv. And he isn't a perv, he's a gentleman. He really thinks that the soul and the personality can be the most beautiful thing in a woman...but if you have something that's right in front of him, like say Fluttershy's chest and Applejack's legs, he's gonna stare.

This is one of those cases.

And he _did_ kept staring when Rainbow _swayed_ those... _oh my gosh,_ she's _swaying_ her hips...whoa...

 _'...DAYUM.'_

Spike bit his lower lip.

The slight wedgie made by her short-shorts just made it even more enticing...

But then she proceed to _bend down_ to get the paper right in _**front of him**_.

Spike just stared wide eyed, standing stiff as a board, paper dropping from his hand.

 _'Ooooh gosh, please don't get hard...'_

As soon as Rainbow straighten up again, she put the paper under her left arm and then turned her head to Spike, him a impish smirk, "Hope you enjoyed the view there."

Snapping out of his trance, he looked up at breakneck speed, looking completely red in the face.

Rainbow snickered, "See ya around, TheDrake5!" she waved at him with cheeky smile. She went back inside the apartment, closing the door.

Spike stood there, wondering what kind of situation he just went through...

"Spike?" came Twilight's voice.

"I wasn't staring!" Spike exclaimed in panic as he turned around to see Twilight in front of him near the door-frame.

Twilight blinked, "Staring at what?"

"...Uh..." Spike shifted his eyes left and right. He remembered the paper and picked it up quickly saying, "Here's the paper!"

Twilight looked at him oddly, "Uh...okay?"

"Yeah!" Spike said with a forced smile. He _really_ hopes he's not sweating. "So uh, is breakfast ready?"

"Uh...yes. I was just going to tell you that." Twilight raised an eyebrow.

"Awesome! Great! Let's eat!" Spike said hurriedly. He was about to go inside, when a dainty hand was on his chest. He blinked and looked down to see that it belonged to Twilight.

Twilight seem to freeze on the spot when she put his hand on his chest, looking at it as she flushed a shade of red. She let go of it, cleared her throat and said, "A-are you okay, Spike? What happened?"

"Um..."

Well, once again, _great_. Now Twilight is concerned for Spike's well being. He should've just picked up the paper, said 'hi' to Rainbow, and be on his merry way. How could he tell his sister figure that one of her friends basically gave him a show?

"Actually, I heard Applejack calling Rainbow..." Twilight muttered to herself.

Spike stood there frozen with a blush on his face.

When she saw the blush on his face, her eyes narrowed in concern, but she seem to be piecing the pieces together. "Wait...what happened out here?"

"Um..." Now Spike was surely sweating as of now. "U-Um..." He let out a nervous breath, "Okay, look, uh...I met up with one of your friends in the hall and-"

"Wait a minute..." Twilight said with scowl. She looked around each side of the hall, and grabbed Spike by the arm and led him into her apartment. She closed the door, locked it, and turned to her little brother figure, "Spike, did Rainbow flirt with you?" Twilight asked with her hands on her hips, looking displeased by the idea.

Spike was even more red. "Wha-what?"

Twilight sighed, "Rainbow is known to be a flirt and tease when it comes to..." she paused, a blush creeping on her face. Her eyes darted to her left, not looking at Spike, "...well, when it comes to cute guys like yourself."

Spike blinked as he processed on Twilight calling him 'cute', "Oh, uh..."

 _'Well...maybe I could just give her some truth...I mean, she doesn't have to know that she bent over in front of me displaying that...uh, yeah. Also, maybe I shouldn't tell her that I'm going to meet her at the at the gym on Friday...wait, which gym is that? Ah crap, I don't know! Well, either way, I don't want her to be mad at her...and Rainbow is a pretty cool gal...I mean we both like Daring Doo.'_

"Spike?"

He shook his head and said, "Um...she, uh...she _kind of_ did?"

Twilight looked at him in question, "'Kind of' as in how?"

"Um...well, she said I have a nice build and went to over to check out my, um...my muscle?" He explained awkwardly, feeling weird that he's explaining this in general. He does think he's pretty built himself, it's just that no girl ever did that to him before...

...Actually, what happened to him a while ago was kind of pretty cool.

Twilight looked annoyed by this information as she shook her head and let out a frustrated sigh, "I should've known." she mutters. She looked at Spike with apologetic eyes. "I'm sorry Spike, Rainbow's the type of girl that's...assertive when it comes to guys."

Spike chuckled weakly, "Hey, it's okay! I'm actually flattered that she finds me attractive!" And really, he was. Sure he was nervous when she flirted with him, but after it happened, he felt kind of...elated(perhaps a little _too_ elated). Maybe it's because she was older and attractive herself? Either way, it gave him some confidence in him.

Twilight looked at him with a slight frown, "Well..." she sighed once more, "I just don't want one of my friends try to get _too_ close to you for comfort."

"Hey, if you're worried that I'll try something, then you don't know your brother well." Spike teased as he chuckled.

Twilight smiled at him, "Oh I know you wouldn't do anything to my friends. You're a first-class gentleman."

Spike smiled back bashfully at the praise.

She looked down at the floor in thought however and muttered, "I need to talk to Rainbow about not letting her flirt too much with you though..."

Wanting to let this minor(but special) mishap be put behind them, Spike said, "Hey, don't worry about it. Say, how about we eat? I'm starving for some breakfast! You said it was ready?" he asked with a grin.

Twilight looked up at Spike and blinked, wondering if he's trying to avoid the conversation. But seeing how she shouldn't worry too much about it as well(this was her gentlemanly brother after all), and probably because he didn't want to be embarrassed by it more, she gave him a cute smile and said, "Yep! It's all ready! Come on over!"

Twilight walked ahead of Spike to the dining room. When she walked in front of him, Spike, in all of his curiosity, decided to look down at Twilight's butt.

Even though she's wearing sweatpants, her butt did look noticeable in them. Not as _big_ as Rainbow's and Pinkie's, but it actually did looked pretty full, nice and round, as well as sexy-

 _'WHOA, HOLD UP.'_ Spike blinked wide eyed.

...Did he just complimented Twilight's ass?

Shaking his head, he hurriedly went to the table(where Twilight is now seating herself) and sat down in his seat, picking up a fork and started to hastily eat the contents on his plate.

Ruling out as Spike rushing over here because he was hungry, she giggled at him and said, "Slow down Spike."

Spike stopped and went straight in his seat, a blush formed on his face, "Uh..." he swallowed his food and said with a grin, "Sorry."

She giggled once more, "Hey, at least I succeeded on making breakfast look and taste good." She smiled at him and raised her glass of orange juice to him.

He blinked, but then soon understood and raised his glass of orange juice to her as well with a smile.

"To a good stay at Manehattan and following your dreams." Twilight said.

Spike's smile then turned warm, "Thanks Twi."

They clinked their glasses, drank some of their OJ, and resumed eating their meal.

* * *

"What was the hold up back there?" Applejack asked as she set her plate of flapjacks in front of her on the table. Her sleeping attire consist of a giant sweater covering her whole voluptuous figure, as her right shoulder was exposed. Her hair was also long mess, but still looked more tamed than Rainbow's.

"Just talking to Spike." Rainbow said simply as she sat on her chair to eat her flapjacks on the table.

"Ah, Spike. Yeah, he is a cute feller." Applejack nodded with a smirk.

"Cute? He's a hunk if you ask me!" Rainbow praised with a smirk of her own as she cut into her pancakes.

"Hey now, watch what you say. That's Twilight's little brother." Applejack warned her.

"I know. But you can't deny that he's handsome."

"Well, if I'm honest, and I am a lot of times, then yes, he is quite tha looker. But still, I wouldn't do any of yer teasin' and flirtin' with the guy in the halls." Applejack lectured her as she cut into her flapjacks as well.

"Alright, whatever you say, _mom_." said Rainbow sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. She took a bite of of the buttery and syrupy breakfast cake, mumbling to herself with her mouth full, "You didn't need to call me 'fat butt' in front of him though."

"Hey, for someone that's fit, it would seem you can't work off that butt fat."

"For the last time, my ass is _not_ fat! It's full and _toned_!" Rainbow exclaimed in frustration.

Applejack chuckled, "Oh, well, _sorry_ for insulting ya."

"You better." Rainbow muttered as she ate another bite of her pancakes.

"Oh come on, it's not even that bad of a compliment."

"Hey, there's one thing that I'm not, and that's _fat_. I'm just gifted with a big ol' _non-fat_ booty. Like Fluttershy is gifted with a big ol' chest...um, don't tell her I said that. She'll get insecure."

Applejack chuckled again, "Lips are sealed. And whatever you say." she said with a humorous roll of her eyes.

"Hey, at least you're big in the chest and back area. Plus, you got them big ol' thunder thighs."

"That I do. But my butt ain't big as yours and Pinkie's."

"Oh please, don't compare mine to _hers_." Rainbow said irritably.

"Actually, I think yours is about the same size as Pinkie's, if I'm not mistaken."

"Applejack..." Rainbow said in a dangerous low tone.

"Speaking of butts, Fluttershy's ain't all that bad. Sure, she's stacked on the chest, but she got a cute round looking rear."

"Okay, are we seriously talking about asses right now? When did this conversation started?"

"Hey, I'm just saying the rest of our friends have nice looking posteriors. Even Twilight does."

"Is there something you want to tell me before you continue anything else?"

Applejack rolled her eyes, "I'm just being honest."

"A little _too_ honest if you ask me."

"Oh shush. You know I like guys."

"Thankfully. I wouldn't be comfortable with someone eyeballing my butt around in the same apartment."

"Alright, alright, enough of this booty talk. What were you talking to Spike about?" Applejack asked.

"Eh, nothing much. I complimented on his build, felt his arm-"

"Wait a minute, you _were_ flirtin' with him!" the cowgirl said with a scowl.

" _Anyways_ , I asked him if he worked out and invited him to come to the Cloudton Gym on Friday so I can train him."

Applejack raised an eyebrow, "Wait...did you just invite him on a date?"

"Hey, it's just a gathering of Daring Doo fans."

"Oh _really_? _That's_ why you invited him?" the cowgirl said skeptically.

"Yeah! Why wouldn't I? I like his Daring Doo stories." Rainbow said with a shrug.

"It wouldn't be because he's a, your words not mine, _hunk_ is it?"

Rainbow glanced up at the ceiling in thought, "...Okay, maybe."

Applejack's eyes narrowed, "Dash, don't be trying to date Twilight's little brother. That will not go well with her."

"We're not dating! I'm just gonna train him, and we'll just talk about Daring Doo stuff." Rainbow defended.

"That's _still_ called a date."

"Oh come on, you're just jealous that I asked him out first."

"Although he is a cute little feller, he's a little too young for me."

"So is that why you were checking out _his_ butt last night when we were going back?"

"...Darn you."

Rainbow laughed.

"Look, just don't do anything stupid. You're friends with Twilight, and I don't want her to be wringing your neck if she finds out about you going on a date with Spike."

"Hey, what's the problem? So the guy is Twilight's kid brother-"

"Oh, actually, I should've mentioned this, but he's adoptive. Rarity told me that info when she invited me to the bakery." Applejack interrupted.

Rainbow blinked, "Really? Huh...you know, I kind of thought they didn't look that much alike."

"Yeah. The only brother by blood she has is Shining Armor, and he's the oldest."

"Huh..." Rainbow looked thoughtful at that revelation. Nonetheless, she shrugs casually, "Well, either way, maybe he needs a lady to show him around town while Twilight works at the library?"

"You need to work too, Miss Traffic Cop."

"And you do too, Miss Apple Lady."

"Real nice comeback there, Dash."

Rainbow rolled her eyes, "Anyways, I'm free on Friday, so I can show him around the city after training him at the gym. I can bring him to the good eats around here!"

"Whatever." Applejack shook her head, now rolling her eyes.

"You _are_ jealous I'm going out with him, aren't you?" Rainbow smirked.

"Shut up, Rainbow. And you just admitted that you _are_ dating him. Way to go."

Rainbow snickered, "Hey, what can I say? I'm 20 percent cooler and sexier!"

"...Does that make any sense whatsoever?"

"To me it does!" Rainbow winked with a smirk.

Applejack just stared at her monotonously. "...Just eat your flapjacks so you won't be late."

"Okay, okay." Rainbow put her hands up in defense and continued eating her breakfast.

A silence befell them as they ate...

Until Rainbow said cheekily, "I think Spike was checking out my butt, though."

"How wouldn't he? The moon was orbiting around it."

"Shut up!"

* * *

 **Well, that's the chapter! Sorry it was shorter than the last one, but I just want to let you all know that I'm still writing it! :)**

 **So, what do you think of this silly chapter? I hope it sounds really good! Next one will probably be grocery related, as in Spike and Twilight will have a trip there. BUT, they'll meet up with one of the Mane Six! Who will it be? Painfully obvious hint: she buys her goods there... XD**

 **Thank you all for faving and following this story so far! I feel so happy to know that you all love it so far! ^_^**

 **Well, as usual, tell me what you think! Fave, follow, review, any of those choices. Or maybe all three! :D**

 **Again, thank you all for enjoying it! Here's hoping I'll be a little more quicker with the next update! Until then, keep on rocking everybody! ^_^**

 **-TSP**


	4. Getting Some Sugar

**Hey all! Sorry for the long wait! If you all need to know what kind of stuff is going on...well, first of all, after reading the chapter, do read the author's note at the end. Don't worry, I'm still writing the story, it's just that I feel like you should be up to date on what's going on.**

 **But without further ado, here's the fourth chapter! :)**

* * *

"Hmm...this eggplant looks alright." Twilight said as she inspected the vegetable. "What do you think, Spike?"

Spike was standing next to his adopted sister, observing the fresh produce from her hand, "Hmm...I think it looks pretty good!" he smiled.

Twilight smiled back, "Well then, in the bag it goes!" she said as she put the eggplant in the clear plastic bag and into the grocery cart.

Spike and Twilight were grocery shopping in a store that was a two blocks away from the apartment complex, a retail chain name grocery store in the city called "Stop and Clop". After eating breakfast and getting dressed for the day, they made their list and drove in Twilight's car to eggs, milk, bread, and other edible goods. They also shopped for other fresh food ingredients, so she can let Spike teach her to cook something for supper.

The weather was still a little cool, so Twilight was wearing a black leather coat along with a purple long sleeved shirt underneath it, as well as having blue denim skinny jeans and black ballet shoes. Spike had a long blue sleeved graphic t-shirt that had intricate long bodied black dragons on its arms, and dark blue jeans along with his brown shoes.

They're now in the vegetable produce area, their grocery cart almost full of stuff. Twilight looked at the shopping list on her phone as she adjust her glasses, "Hmm...all we need now is some sugar."

"Sugar, huh? What kind?" Spike asked.

Twilight hummed in thought, "Maybe you can get either some brown or cane sugar. What do you think?"

Spike chuckled, "Twi, you keep asking me that. I'm okay with whatever you decide."

Twilight blushed as she sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck, "Well, you're the cook, I'm just the student."

Spike chuckled once more, "You, the 'student'? You taught me everything and helped my homework, from math, science, and language! Now you're saying that _you_ are the _student_? Talk about irony."

Twilight pouted cutely and gave him a little push at his side, "Oh hush, Spike!"

Spike laughed, "Hey, I might as well enjoy this while I can!"

She rolled her eyes, "Okay then, maybe _cane_ sugar then, since you want me to decide."

The green haired man smirked, "Sure thing, Twi! It's at aisle seven right?"

Twilight smiled at her adoptive brother, "Yep! Oh, and since I think we're done with our shopping list, do you want me to go find a check out lane while you get the sugar?"

"Sure! That'll be great!" Spike said with a smile of his own, "I'll go get the sugar. Text me which lane you're in!" he says as he walks away from Twilight to go get the sugar.

"I will!" Twilight called back to Spike.

Spike was jogging over to the aisle where the sugar was, and when he found it, he went around the corner and inside the aisle.

"Okay, cane sugar, cane sugar..." Spike muttered as his eyes glide through the shelf that has packages of sugar.

"Spike?" said a bubbly female voice.

Startled, he turned to his left to see none other than...

...Pinkie Pie.

She was wearing a blue shirt jacket and a white shirt with a pink horizontal stripe across her chest. She was also wearing dark denim skinny jeggings that hugged her hips and legs really well. Lastly, she was also wearing ballet shoes, but the color of them were dark magenta. She seemed to be carrying a shopping basket on her left arm as well.

The petite Pinkie looked quite excited to see the young man again, as she had a big grin on her face. "O, M, G! It _is_ you!" she then skipped over to where Spike was, her bubbly infectious energy evident with every step she took.

"Oh! Uh, hi Pinkie! How ar- _oof_!"

It was then Pinkie jumped and glomped him once more, her arms wrapped around him, the shopping basket still hanging from her left arm.

"Oh my gosh, what a coinci-dink! We just talked like yesterday, and now we're here _grocery shopping_! What are the odds of that!?" Pinkie said as she gave him a squeeze. She let go of Spike, and stood there in a cutesy way.

Spike blinked as he recovered from the hug attack, "Uh...heh, uh, yeah!"

Pinkie smirked teasingly, "You're not trying to _stalk_ me are ya?"

Spike's eyes widened in shock, "What? N-No, I was just-"

But then the puffy pink-haired girl giggled, "I'm just teasing you, silly! Unless you _are_ stalking me, then don't expect me to go all Pink-Fu on you!" Pinkie said as she posed a karate stance.

Spike raised his hands up in defense, completely caught off guard, "U-Uh..."

Pinkie giggled some more, "Sorry, sorry, I'm just messing with you! You're just so funny to tease! But don't worry, I can tell you're a _very_ _sweet_ guy, just by how you've acted last night!" she winked.

Spike blinked again as he blushed a slight red, until he chuckled, feeling more at ease now, "Well, um...thank you."

"Hehe! No problem! So, in search for some _sugar_?" Pinkie said with a teasing smirk.

Spike doesn't know if she had a hidden meaning behind what she said, but he blushed even brighter when she asked, "Um, yeah! I was, uh, getting some cane sugar!"

"Ah, okay! Just getting me some of that myself!" Pinkie said as she grabbed a package of cane sugar and put it in her grocery basket.

"Cool!" Spike's phone then vibrated, "Oh, hold on..." he picked his phone out of his pocket and stared at the screen. It was a text from Twilight.

 _I'm at check-out lane 3! :)_

"Okay then." Spike said to himself. He turned his attention back to Pinkie with a smile, "Well, it was nice seeing you again, Pinkie."

"Oh, and it was so nice seeing you again as well!" Pinkie smiled brightly.

As soon as Spike got the package of sugar, Pinkie then spoke up again, "Actually, are you leaving? I'm all done shopping, so I was thinking of following you to the check-out lane, if that's okay?"

"Oh! Um, actually, yeah I am." Spike said with a smile, "And sure! You can follow me to the check-out lane! Twilight is at the third one."

"Wait, you're with Twilight?" Pinkie asked, her tone almost sounding surprised.

Spike chuckled, "Well yeah. She is showing me the places around here."

"Oh!" Pinkie stood there with a head cocked to her side, seemingly perplexed at this bit of information. But she then giggled, "Oh yeah, that's right! Because she's your sister! Silly me!"

Spike looked at her oddly, "Um...yeah, she's my sister..." _'Kind of.'_ the back of his mind said, which caused him to blink.

"Right, right! Well! Why don't we go to the check-out lane then?" Pinkie suggested and turned around. The jeans were definitely hugging her legs, and the _round_ and _ample_ posterior that was on display for him to see. When she also walked, it gave out an attractive bounce.

 _'Whoa...'_ Spike's face was a slight red. _'Pinkie's butt looks like the same size as Rainbow's...only this one is bouncier.'_

Realizing he's just standing there ogling Pinkie's fanny, he snapped out of it and hurried on to walk up next to Pinkie.

"So, how do you like Manehattan so far, Spike?" Pinkie asked with a sweet smile.

"Oh, it's very nice! Big for one thing, but it also has great unique places and wonderful history!"

"Hehe! I would like to think this city has great places too, as well as fabulous history! I've been living here for about four years and this place still feels like home a second home to me!"

"Really? Where are you from?" Spike asks in curiosity.

"Oh, just a small town on the countryside in Fillydelphia! Actually, I come from a family who's kind of Amish."

"Really?" Spike eyes widened in surprise,

 _'Wow...that's kind of a big shocker.'_

It was then he realized, "Wait, what do you mean _kind of_ Amish?"

"Well, I'm in an Amish family that uses cell phones, so we're _basically_ using technology. However, we can't use our cell phones around at the dinner table, or when we're doing work around the farm." Pinkie giggled, "You probably already figured it out, but my parents are really old-fashioned. However, they are really cool! They're very understanding when I said I wanted to move to the big city to be a top baker!"

Spike smiled, "Oh, well that's nice. So, do you own the bakery we went to yesterday?"

"I wish! That one is own by the Cakes family! I help work at their bakery."

"Oh, okay. Do you, um...do you ever wish to own a bakery?" Spike asked.

"Oh you don't have to be so shy, Spike!" Pinkie giggled once more, "And yes! I do want to own a bakery! That's why I'm also a part time party planner!"

"Really?" Spike asked in interest.

"Yeah! And I do a pretty good job at it, if I do say so myself!"

"Pinkie Pie?" they heard another female's voice, one that Spike recognized. It was Twilight as they reached the third check-out lane.

"Hey Twilight!" Pinkie said, waving at her with a smile.

"Pinkie! Hey! Wow, this is quite the surprise!" Twilight said as she was unloading up the items on the conveyor belt.

"Hey Twi! I just ran into your cute little brother here at the sugar aisle!" Pinkie said with a beaming smile.

Spike blinked at the compliment and flushed, looking a little shy all of a sudden as he nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

Twilight raised an eyebrow and blinked at her 'brother' and Pinkie. She felt a little twinge of caution when Pinkie called Spike 'cute'...however, she let Pinkie's compliment to Spike go for now as she smirked. She did think this was a good opportunity to tease her brother a little bit, "Well, I hope my little brother didn't try to scoop up some of your sugar."

Pinkie bust out laughing at the joke, while Spike's eyes widened in shock, "Twilight!" he said in embarrassment.

Twilight giggled, "Sorry, couldn't resist."

Pinkie's laughter calm down, as she said, "Wow, Twi, that was a good one! You're getting better with your jokes!"

"Hehe! Thanks!" Twilight said with a grin.

Spike just pouted and mumbled in sarcasm, "Yeah, real _funny_ Twilight."

Twilight rolled her eyes, "Oh come on, you big baby. It's not my fault you really _are_ cute."

Spike blushed even deeper.

"Aww! He's so shy!" Pinkie poked Spike's cheek, which made him go 'eep!'

Twilight felt that twinge again, only this time she felt another emotion...jealousy?

 _'Wait...does Pinkie like my brother too?'_ Twilight thought in curiosity.

Pinkie was known as a flirt as well, heck, her personality matches it. But she couldn't be possibly flirting with her 'brother'...could she?

"So, um, want me to help you with the groceries, Twi?" Spike offered, trying not to feel nervous.

Twilight blinked out of her thoughts, "Oh! S-Sure Spike! Thank you!"

"Awwweeeee! You really _are_ such a gentleman!" Pinkie gushed. She turned to Twilight, "Twilight, girl, you're so lucky to have such a sweet man for a brother!"

Spike kept on blushing as he chuckled bashfully, "Heh, uh, t-thanks!"

"Um...yes, I am." Twilight said with a slight wary smile.

Once Spike started unloading the remaining groceries, however, Pinkie said, "So, I'm thinking Spike here likes dragons, huh?"

Spike, while unloading the stuff on the conveyor belt, gave her a smile, "Heh, yeah. What gave it away?"

"Well, the dragon designs on your shirt arms, for one thing. That and you're writing a book about a dragon-ish human! That, or it's just a lucky guess!" Pinkie winked and giggled while Spike chuckled.

It was then Twilight started noticing it.

She examined Pinkie's mannerisms and body language when it comes to guys. Whenever she's interested in a guy, she always strike up enthusiastic conversations with them, and so far, she's paying _extra_ attention to Spike, striking up things to talk to him about. Granted, she always talks to people this way, but something feels...off when Pinkie was communicating with Spike. If that wasn't enough evidence, when she listens to a guy talking, she unknowingly rocks back and forth on her heels with her hands behind her back, having a cute look of puppy eyed concentration.

Twilight's eyes widened as her mouth was slightly agape.

 _'Wait...oh no...Pinkie's not really...I mean, she doesn't really honestly have_ interest _in my_ brother _...does she?'_

"And yeah, I just think they're really majestic looking mythological creatures in general." Spike said, finishing up on why he likes dragons.

"Wow! I never thought of it that way!" Pinkie grinned. She then started to smirk, "You know...you REALLY are sporting that shirt pretty _nicely._ Do you work out?"

Twilight froze, _'Oh my gosh, she does.'_

"That'll be 54.98, ma'am." said the cashier.

"Oh! Um, thank you." Twilight said.

While she got her credit card out, swiped it, and punched in her code, she was hearing Spike chuckle and nervously saying, "W-Well, I uh, I did in my Canterlot days."

"Ooooo! You know, we could use some extra hands at the bakery to carry some goodies around to their rightful places! Would you like a job?"

"Wha...really?"

"Yeah! I mean, we already have some help, what with the Cakes, another worker girl, and my sis!"

"Your sister works at the bakery?"

"Oh! Silly me, I didn't mention that! Yes, my sister lives here in the city as well with her husband!"

"Oh...okay. So, um...you want me to help you at the bakery? Do I need to know anything that involves baking?" Spike asked.

"Well, a little bit. But I'll teach you when it comes to that! What time and day do you want to come in?"

"Uh...I pick a time and day?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, we don't _really_ need any more help, but I just thought it would be nice to have another guy to help us inside the bakery besides Mr. Cake! Maybe we girls can have a little bit of eye candy while you work with us?" Pinkie said with a sly look.

"W-W-What?" Spike stuttered anxiously.

Pinkie then giggled, "I'm joking, I'm joking! Oh, you are just _too adorable_!"

Spike just blushed at the teasing, "Uh...o-okay...heh."

"Hehe! So, what do you say? I'm certain the Cakes will pay you even more than minimum wage!"

"Really? Wait, so...you're saying that I could just work for one day a week and get payed even more than minimum wage?" Spike asked curiously.

"Yeah! What do you think? Sounds like a pretty good deal, huh?" Pinkie smiled brightly.

Twilight stood there, hearing and witnessing the whole thing while the receipt was printing. She kept feeling that same emotion...jealousy. But why? Well, maybe it's because she did ask Spike if he would like to apply a part time job at the library, ever since he was going to arrive in Manehattan. They were going to go tomorrow for the part time job opening there, and he did agreed, wanting to help out his 'sister' as much as he can, as well as pulling his own weight to support himself and not relying on Twilight to provide for his needs. They were going to the public library for his scheduled interview tomorrow, and if all goes well, it will make him feel better about paying his own way.

"Um...here's your receipt, ma'am." the cashier said, holding out the receipt to her for a while.

Twilight snapped out of her thoughts, turned to the cashier, and grabbed the receipt, "T-Thank you!"

As she started to put the groceries in the buggy, she listened in to what Spike's answer to Pinkie is.

"Um...w-well, I do think it's a good deal, but I was, uh, going to the public library with Twilight to apply for a part time job tomorrow." Spike explained.

"Oh..." Pinkie said, sounding a little disappointed.

"But hey, maybe I can work a day during the week! I don't have to be work in the library all the time! I really do like to see how a bakery is run."

For some reason, that made Twilight feel a little...hurt.

 _'Wait, what does he mean by that? Does he_ want _to work in the library with me, or...not? He sounded a little excited when I first mentioned it...I mean, I would think he wanted to work there. I thought since he likes books, then that would be kind of his dream job for now...right? I mean, we would hang out while we work. …I'm...I'm not pressuring him to get this job at the library when he wants to do something else, am I? He's not doing it just for me...is he?'_ Twilight wondered, feeling a little unsure.

She then heard Pinkie say in a happy tone, "Oh, okay! Well, in that case, what's your number? You can call me if you ever want the part time job! I mean, it's always open, and I don't want to intrude what you already have planned, as well as be in between you and your sister's quality time!"

 _'Well thank you, Pinkie, that was very thoughtful of you.'_ Twilight thought stoically as she put in the last bag of groceries in the buggy.

"Well, do you have Twilight's number? I can ask her and she can tell me the number." Spike asked.

"Oh, that's right! Wow, not only you're cute, but you're smart! That's a great combination right there!" Pinkie giggled.

Twilight decided to say something then, "Okay, everything's packed! Spike, would it be okay if you push the buggy?"

Spike turned to her, "Oh, sure!" he then turned to Pinkie, "Well, thank you for the offer, Pinkie! I'll surely think about it!"

Pinkie beamed, "Thanks! Hope to hear from you soon!" she turned to Twilight, "And nice seeing you again too, Twi!"

Twilight smiled, "You too! Bye Pinkie!"

After saying their goodbyes, Twilight and Spike made their way out of the grocery store. They were parked in the parking lot and once they unloaded all the groceries into the trunk, they all went in the car.

Before she turned on the engine, however, Twilight said, "Spike?"

Spike put on his seat-belt and glanced at Twilight, "Yeah, Twi?"

"Do you...do you _want_ to work at the library?" she said a little hesitant as she glanced at her 'brother'.

Spike blinked, "What? Of course I do, Twi."

"Are you sure? I mean, I'm not pressuring you into having a job that you don't want to do, am I?" Twilight asked, uncertainty written on her face.

Spike looked at her stunned, but then he seem to put the pieces together, "Twi...did you overhear Pinkie and I's conversation?"

Twilight looked down at her lap in shame, "I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have eavesdropped, I was just-"

"Twilight, first of all, you didn't eavesdropped. We were right there in the check out lane, you can probably hear us. And I notice Pinkie is kind of hyper, so she _was_ loud at some times." Spike smirked.

Chuckling, Twilight muttered, "Oh believe me, she's even hyper _and_ loud when she plans a party."

"Oh yeah! She mentioned that! Is that like a job on the side for her?"

"Yep! She plans parties like no tomorrow, so when you ask her to plan for a birthday party, she goes all out."

"Oh, really? Are you planning on asking her to organize my birthday party someday?" Spike teased.

Twilight giggled, hummed, and glanced at him, "Hmm...I don't know! Maybe!"

Spike chuckled, "Well, I'll just have to be prepared then. I'll be keeping my eye on a pink blur who's about to pounce on me."

Twilight chuckled too, but her expression turned solemn. She turned her head at him and asked, "Seriously though Spike, do you want to work at the library?"

Spike frowned, "Twi...I mean what I said. I do want to help you out at the library whenever it's possible. I think it would be cool to work in a historic public library. Besides, we'll be working in the same place together! What's better than that?"

Twilight gazed at him, a smile slowly appearing at her face, "Aw...thanks Spike."

Spike smiled, "Sure thing. But why would you think I didn't want to work at the library with you?"

"Oh, well..." Twilight flushed a slight red, "You sounded like you wanted to know how to bake with Pinkie, and...well, you sounded like you were all for it..."

Spike's smile turned warm, "Aw, Twi, it's just a one day a week job from what Pinkie told me. Besides, I thought maybe it would be a good idea for me to have some part time jobs to keep the money flowing to help us with expenses. I don't want to mooch on you for money, and I do want to help you out in any way I can."

Twilight's eyes grew soft and smiled, touched that Spike would be so devoted to help her out, "Oh Spike...you really _are_ sweet..."

Now Spike blushed, "Awww...I'm just helping out my sis..."

Twilight smile was bright and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "I love you so much, Spike."

Spike, however, was a little stunned at what Twilight did, as well as the words that she chose, "Uh...t-thanks!" He said as he stood up straight, looking through the windshield window.

The older girl noticed that Spike was looking rigid. She raised an eyebrow, "You okay, Spike?"

"Oh yeah! Just...relaxing!" Spike said a little nervously as he leaned back and took a quick deep breath.

Wondering what that was all about, Twilight shrugged, "Okay." She was about to turn on the engine, when she realized what she did a couple of seconds ago.

 _'Wait...I just kissed him on the cheek and said I_ loved _him...'_

Twilight froze at the realization...

...She quickly started the engine.

 _'Well, of course I do, we're...well, 'siblings' per-say. We say that stuff and give each other kisses on the cheek all the time when we were kids, and still now! ...So...why does that sound and feel so foreign now when I do that?'_

Twilight was thinking that as she backed the car away, and drove out of the parking lot.

Meanwhile Spike was thinking about what just happened.

 _'Okay, honestly, she meant that in a sibling sense! Even though we aren't related by blood, it doesn't mean I can't say that I love her as well and give her a kiss on the cheek...'_

Spike turned to Twilight, who was concentrating on the road.

Spike felt a little uncomfortable all of a sudden. He doesn't quite know how to approach this topic with her...he always thought Twilight was a beautiful woman, and one time, when he was thirteen and she was seventeen, he did saw her in a different light...

 _'Oh come on, stop taking everything so seriously! She's my_ foster _sister! That's what_ foster _siblings do! They kiss each other on the cheek and they say that they love each other! There's_ nothing _weird about that! None!'_

Nodding his head, Spike resolved his dilemma and decided to look at the time on the radio clock.

 _11:20 AM_

Seeing that lunch will be soon, he turned his head to Twilight and ask, "So, what do you want to eat for lunch?"

Twilight seem to snap out of her trance and she glanced a bit before looking back at the road, "Oh, well...what do you feel like?"

Spike thought about it for a moment, "Umm...how about Burger Clop?"

Twilight smiled, "Okay then! Let's put up these groceries first, and then we'll go eat! How about that?"

Spike smiled back, "That's cool. Thanks Twi!"

Beaming, she says, "Anything for you, bro!"

Spike smiled timidly as he blushed, "Heh, thanks."

Twilight couldn't help but giggle slightly, "No problem."

They sat there in silence...

Until Spike said, "Um...Twilight?"

"Hm?"

"Was Pinkie...flirting with me?"

Twilight sat there in silence for a moment...

"...Kind of."

"Oh...huh..." Spike said as he looked thoughtful...he then smirked, "Well, that actually boosts my confidence there a bit."

Rolling her eyes, Twilight said, "Well, I don't want Rainbow and Pinkie to be giving you any ideas, Romeo."

Now Spike rolled his eyes, "Oh come one, Twi, let me live the dream for a bit."

"Okay, alright, whatever." Twilight droned with a smirk, shaking her head humorously.

They were silent once more...

Spike then turned to Twilight, looking at her for a moment, until he gives her a sweet smile, "Love you too, Twilight."

Twilight was glad she stopped at a red light, cause she turned her head to Spike for a moment and looked at him, taken aback, "What now?"

Spike chuckled, "I said I love you too."

She stared at him, blinking as her glasses sliding to the bottom bridge of her nose, "Oh...uh-heh, okay." she chuckled a bit, "I-I love you too, Spike."

Spike smirked, chuckling as well, and began to relax on the passenger seat.

Once Spike relaxed on his seat, Twilight turned her head forward to the windshield window, looking at the traffic light and waiting for it to turn green...

She looked on and mused at what Spike had said...it was then she gave out a small smile to herself.

 _'Thanks Spike.'_

The light turned green, and with nothing else said, they drove back to their apartment.

* * *

 **Alrighty then! That's the chapter! Sorry it took so long for me to update, but long story short...actually, one word to describe it; life. That's all I can say. I pretty much explain it a little more in depth on my latest blog on my FiMfiction account(yes, I DO have an account there. XP ). By the way, my FiMfiction penname is called WhatamIdoinghere. Yes, you heard right. That is my penname. XP But do search my penname and find the blog that says 'Just a question...'.**

 **So yeah, my brain is kind of fried right now, so if the end sounds like it's getting dull, then I do apologize. But yeah! How is the chapter? Also, even though this is like a 4,000 word chapter, I'm gonna try to write chapters that are like 2,000 to 3,000 words from now on. I won't make any promises though, as I just had a surge of inspiration here. I hope you'll all understand either way. :(**

 **So, how was it? Please give me a review, follow, or fave and tell me what you think! :D I really do appreciate all the support you guys have given me on this story! :)**

 **Once again, keep on rocking, everybody! ^_^**

 **-TSP**


End file.
